


The Problem with Punching

by MarvelousMusings



Category: Black Panther (2018), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, and some description of broken bones, may writing challenge 2020, only mature for language, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMusings/pseuds/MarvelousMusings
Summary: This drabble was created for the May Writing Challenge!Prompt #1: "What the fuck were you thinking?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: May Writing Challenge





	The Problem with Punching

**May Writing Challenge Day #1**

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Shuri had insisted on a midnight stroll through the streets of Bernin Zana – something that had become a regular pastime for Bucky and herself. On this particular night, however, their walk had been cut short when shuffling and a shriek from an alleyway had alerted them to a mugging in progress. In the end, the victim had been left with all of her belongings intact and the perpetrator had made off with nothing more the a broken nose, courtesy of the Princess.

She, on the other hand, had been rushed off with a hand so mangled it was virtually unrecognizable.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Bucky whispered in his horror as he followed Shuri through the door of the lab. Her teeth were bared tightly against the pain, as she cradled her rapidly swelling hand against her body.

“I was _thinking_ that _that man_ had _no right_ ,” she glowered, darting from one end of the room to the other as she succumbed to her pent up adrenaline. “ _You_ said it yourself. He had it coming.”

“Well, _yeah,_ Sugar. I just didn't think you'd take that as a cue to lay the guy _out_ _,_ ” he chuckled half-heartedly as he watched her pace the room, bouncing on the spot several times like a boxer about to enter the ring.

“ _You could have been more specific,”_ she snapped, averting her eyes as she held her hand out for him to view. “How does it look?” she asked, still hot with fury, her own pulse thrumming in her ears.

“Not... _great,_ ” he admitted, the anger dropping from his tone almost immediately as he reached out to examine it further, “Kind of swollen-lookin’ and...uh...yeah, pretty bad, actually. If ya got gauze I can wrap it.”

She shook her head, building up the courage to take a look at it herself. The wrist had swelled to nearly double its original size. The knuckles were shifting from their initial red to a sickening purple. And the pain that radiated from her thumb brought her to the realization that it was almost definitely shattered. It was truly a sight to behold.

After a few more passes around the room, Shuri had finally settled enough to come to rest, motioning to the massive chest of drawers in the far corner. The lab was where a majority of the Dora's training injuries were dealt with, so there was a large store of traditional as well as experimental medicines, including a salve meant for expedited bone healing and regrowth.

“Could you…?”

Bucky nodded, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the salve and some wrappings. He beckoned her to the examination table where she begrudgingly took her seat. Shuri, though eager to work on others, was never quite so at ease when she was the one being cared for. Quick work was made of the bandages and the salve and after a time, he pulled back to admire his work. “There you go,” he murmured, pulling her wrapped hand into both of his own and pressing a kiss to it. “All done.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, letting her forehead fall to his own as she came down from the last dregs of her adrenaline high. “Bast, I was so _stupid._ ”

“Nah, you weren’t,” he chuckled, “You were just doing what you thought was right. Can’t fault you for that. Just...do me one favor?”

“What’s that?”

“Next time keep your thumb on the outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I've got two WIPs going? Well, duh. I start another WIP. XD  
> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. I'll be updating this collection every day throughout the month of May, so stay tuned! Let me know what you think down in the comments. <3


End file.
